


Phone Call

by MissReylo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: Thud.Beep.Beep.Beep.Silence.





	Phone Call

Click.  
Beep.  
Beep.  
Beep.  
Beep.  
"With Y/N, who’s this?”  
“Me.”  
“Doctor? You all right?”  
“I’m great, Y/N.”  
“You sound a bit out of breath.”  
“I had to run. You know me, I’m always running.”  
“Not too much trouble right?”  
“Just the right amount.”  
“You don’t sound like you’re enjoying this as much as you usually do, space girl.”  
________________________________________  
“I’m not here because I want to be. I’m here because I made a promise and I keep my promises, Y/N.”  
“I know. That’s why I love you. So did it all go well?”  
“It went fantastic.”  
Silence.  
“So what are you doing, Y/N?”  
“I’m at my parents’ house. I told you, my mom’s birthday is today. The cake is really good. I’ll take a slice home for you later.”  
“Mmmh.”  
Silence.  
“Really, Doc, what’s the matter? You sound so down.”  
“I don’t sound down.”  
Cough.  
More coughing.  
“Yes, you do.”  
“No, I don’t.”  
“Uh uh, Doctor, you do.”  
“I sound super happy.”  
“Yeah, and I’m a giraffe.”  
“You would look cute as a giraffe, Y/N.”  
“Don’t change the subject, space girl. What’s wrong?”  
“Just some stuff. It went fantastic but we lost some people.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Not your fault.”  
Cough.  
Groan.  
“Doc?”  
“Mmh?”  
“You have a really bad cough.”  
“I’m a bit sick.”  
“Go to a hospital, idiot.”  
“It’ll pass.”  
“That’s what you said before you almost died from that alien flu, hon.”  
“I like that.”  
“What? You like dying?”  
“No. No. No! I meant you calling me hon. I think... well… it’s nice.”  
“How romantic, hon.”  
“Now you’re making it stupid.”  
“Whoopsie.”  
Background sounds.  
“Who’s that?”  
“Oh, my aunt. It’s really nice to be home, Doctor. Not that I don’t love travelling with you but seeing all these people again... you should have come with me.”  
“I had to go do this.”  
“I know, but now all these people are bugging me about getting a boyfriend.”  
“Tell them you’ve got me.”  
“I tried to but they all think you’re imaginary.”  
“That’s not too bad. I’ve been an imaginary friend before.”  
“You’re not imaginary. That’s so wonderful. Before you were just a story to me, a legend. A silly made up person who travelled the universe. I didn’t believe the people who told me about you.”  
Chuckle.  
“And then I met you, Doc.”  
Silence.  
“You still there, hon?”  
“Mmh. I’m here.”  
“Will you come with me to the next family thing?”  
“Maybe.”  
“They don’t bite.”  
“Maybe they do. They could be aliens in disguise. Like that time on the yellow planet.”  
Laughter.  
More laughter.  
(beautiful)   
“Where are you, space girl?”  
“Just outside, waiting for the others. So I can leave.”  
“Where will you go?”  
“I don’t know. I’ll think I’ll just sit in the TARDIS. Look at the stars. Wait until you call me to pick you up.”  
“You want to be alone, eh?”  
“Need to think a bit.”  
“That’s all right. I do that all the time and you never complain.”  
“Y/N, you have all your stuff, right?”  
“Why?”  
“Well, you can stay with your parents for some days. I really need some time alone.”  
Silence.  
“I have everything. Just promise me you’ll be okay. I know how you are when you’re alone too long. You become so bloody reckless. Be careful.”  
“I’ll be careful.”  
“Okay.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you today, and I’ll love you tomorrow and everyday after that.”  
“How poetic, Y/N.”  
“It’s the truth. I’ll love you forever.”  
“Forever?”  
“Yeah?”  
Sniffle.  
“Doctor, are you crying?”  
“I’m all right.”  
“That’s not what I asked. Are you crying? Doctor? You’re scaring me, you’re acting so strange.”  
Silence.  
“Doctor?”  
Silence.  
“Doc?”  
Silence.  
More silence.  
“Doctor!”  
“I’m here.”  
“Don’t you ever do that again. I’ll kill you. Understood?”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
“Seriously, Doctor. What’s wrong.”  
“Nothing, I just… I can’t believe you just said that.”  
“Said what?”  
“That you love me, Y/N.”  
“You didn’t know I loved you? I say that… like… twenty times a day!”  
“Yeah, it’s just… I can’t believe how lucky I am. To have someone so good and so beautiful to love me.”  
Silence.  
Soft chuckle.  
“Now that’s exaggerating.”   
“No, it’s really… really strange. I still haven’t completely figured out why you love me so much, Y/N.”  
“It sounds like you don’t think you believe you can be loved. And that’s bullshit. I love you so much, Doctor. And you deserve it. So next time those crazy thoughts come, think about this: I’m completely and utterly in love with you, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
Silence.  
Sniffle.  
Sniffle.  
Shaky breath.  
“Now I’m crying, Y/N.”  
“Crybaby.”  
“Haha.”  
“So when will you pick me up?”  
“I don’t know yet.”  
“OK. Just send me a message. Oh - yes I’m coming ma, jeez! - I really need to go.”  
“That’s okay. You go.”  
“Sure? You sound like you need someone to talk to.”  
“No, like I said. Some time alone is good. I’ll pick you up in some days. Now go enjoy your day. Don’t worry about me.”  
“I always worry about you.”  
“You really shouldn’t, Y/N.”  
“I can’t help it. That comes with love.”  
“I love you, Y/N.”  
“I love you, Doctor. See you soon! - Yeah, I’m coming, just wait a minute! - Be careful!”  
“You too.”  
“Bye, space girl.”  
“Goodbye Y/N.”  
Thud.  
Beep.   
Beep.  
Beep.  
Silence.  
________________________________________  
That was the last time Y/N ever heard the Doctor’s voice.  
________________________________________  
The phone fell out of the Doctor’s limp hand. She sighed, ignoring the pain. Tears rolled down her cheek, mixing with the dirt there. She closed her eyes, thinking about her pretty beautiful amazing brilliant Y/N.   
She opened her eyes again against the blinding sun, it was getting so bright. She touched her ragged shirt where blood poured out of the lethal wound. She was going to regenerate.  
Was she going to forget Y/N? What was certain: she would be completely different. Not the same. And Y/N wouldn’t, couldn’t love her then. So this was goodbye.   
She just hoped Y/N was going to be all right. That she wouldn’t be too sad.  
The Doctor was floating and then she felt it beginning, the light, the excruciating pain of changing fully. She screamed, she had no idea what was happening. It was like she wasn’t even standing there, she was everywhere and everything. She was no longer sure who she was. Where did she begin and where did she end?   
She had no idea.  
But then a new Doctor opened their eyes, looking at the sunny sky.  
A new day.


End file.
